1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network image forming apparatus connected to a plurality of user terminals on a network and a method of controlling an operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network printer system refers to a network system in which a printer, that is, a printer server, and a plurality of computers are connected together through a Local Area Network (LAN). When the plurality of computers transmit print data to the printer server, the printer server spools and successively transmits the print data to the printer to perform the print job. Since the network system enables many users to share and use the printer, a low-priced office automation system can be implemented, and thus the network printer system is implemented in most offices.
When using the network printer system, users sometimes desire to share information on the current status of the printer and other matters that demand special attention among the users in the network.
For example, the shared information may be announcements such as “Please place used papers into tray 2 only.”, “Please take the output prints immediately.” And “Use of used paper in poor condition may cause a paper jam. Please pay attention.”
To exchange information among printer users in the network, a user, at most, typically attaches an announcement sheet to the printer indicating a problem with the printer. However, other users in the network cannot see the information attached to the printer until they arrive to take their print outs from the printer. Also, it is inefficient to write down information which can be shared on the network.